


은하계의 균형과 육아가 주는 같은 무게감에 대하여

by taintedwater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I am garbage and I fail, There is no ansty situation so calm down and enjoy yourself, fluffy couple, the garbage will do
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedwater/pseuds/taintedwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>본격 레이랑 벤이랑 동거하는 글</p>
            </blockquote>





	은하계의 균형과 육아가 주는 같은 무게감에 대하여

긴 하루였다. 레이는 약간 지친 듯한 발걸음으로 소파를 향해 걸어가 털썩 소리가 나게 주저앉았다. 털썩 소리가 생각보다 크게 난 터라 불현듯 놀란 레이는 소파 옆에 놓여 있는 아기 침대로 다가가 침대 위에서 새근새근 잠들어 있는 작은 생명체를 바라보았다. 다행히도 아기는 그런 소리는 전혀 못 들었다는 양 깊은 잠에 빠져 있었다. 태어난 지 이제 갓 돌 지난 아이의 머리는 제 아버지를 닮아 검고 곱슬곱슬한 머리카락으로 덮여 있었고, 제 어머니를 닮아 둥근 이마와 갸름한 얼굴을 가졌다. 자세히 보니 코도 자기를 좀 더 닮았고, 앙다문 입술도 자기를 좀 더 닮은 것 같다고 레이는 생각했다.

 

‘아무리 봐도 벤 보다는 나랑 좀 더 닮았어.’

 

레이는 속으로 어디서 온 건지 알 수 없는 뿌듯함을 느끼며 자신의 이마와 닮은 아이의 이마에 입 맞추고는, 문득 자신이 외출하고 돌아와서-텃밭에 물을 주고 헛간의 가축들에게 먹이를 주러 잠시 나가는 것도 엄연한 외출이니-세수도 안 하고 손도 씻지 않고 아이에게 입을 맞췄다는 것을 깨달았다. 사소하지만 항상 저지르고 마는 실수였다. 그녀는 소스라치게 놀라며 화장실로 달려가 재빠르게 물비누로 손을 씻고 세수를 한 뒤 손과 얼굴에 묻은 물기를 말끔하게 닦아냈다. 그리고 그 잠깐 사이 아이는 무슨 변덕인지 울기 시작했다. 이번에는 또 무엇이 문제일까. 슬슬 기저귀를 갈아줄 때가 됐으니 우는 거겠지. 레이는 기저귀 상자에서 기저귀를 하나 꺼내 아기 침대로 다가갔다.

 

*

아이의 기저귀를 갈고, 젖을 물리고, 아무 이유 없이 우는 아이를 달래는 등 온갖 뒤치다꺼리를 하고 나니 벌써 창밖이 어둑어둑해져 있었다. 레이는 아이가 잠든 그 찰나의 평화를 느끼며 머리를 소파 팔걸이에 기댄 채 누웠고, 그녀에게 속삭여오는 포스를 향해 손을 힘없이 뻗었다.

지난 몇 년간 수많은 일이 있었다. 어린 시절을 자쿠에서 고물이나 줍는 부랑자로 보낸 것이 십수 년, 하지만 한순간에 모든 것이 바뀌고 그녀는 퍼스트 오더라는 세력과 강대한 어둠의 힘에 맞서는 전사가 되었다. 그리고 어둠에 이끌려 타락했지만, 마음 한구석에는 언제나 빛이 남아있던 한 남자를 구원했고, 모든 사람의 시선을 피해 이름도 없는 외딴 행성으로 들어와 은거 생활을 한 것이 벌써 삼 년째였다. 둘 사이에는 남자의 외할머니 이름을 딴 파드메라는 귀여운 여자아이도 생겼다. 그러나 레이의 마음속에는 항상 어딘가 개운치 못한 곳이 있었다.

과연 이렇게 살아도 되는 걸까.

그녀가 벤을 구원하긴 했어도 그것이 끝이 아니라는 것은 잘 알고 있었다. 오래전 그의 스승 루크 스카이워커가 그래왔던 것처럼, 그녀에게는 퍼스트 오더의 잔당들과 맞서 싸워야 하는 의무가 있었고 포스의 의지대로 은하계의 포스 센서티브들을 찾아 그들을 훈련해 새로운 제다이로 키워야 할 의무가 있었다. 하지만 그녀는 그 중 어느 것도 하지 않았다. 라이트 사이드로 돌아오긴 했지만, 사람들에게 환영받지 못할 그녀의 연인을 감싸 안고, 그의 상처를 치료한다는 핑계로 세상으로부터 숨어 버렸다.

그리고 처음 1년은 그를 치료한다는 핑계로 잘 흘러갔다.

벤의 마음속에 있던 상처는 생각보다 깊었고 그를 몇 번이나 다시 다크 사이드로 되돌릴 뻔했다. 벤은 자신이 그 누구에게도 사랑받지 못할 거라는 생각에 사로잡혀 오랫동안 괴로워했다. 언젠가는 자신의 연인마저도 이런 모습에 질려 떠날 거라고. 그런 그에게 레이 그녀만큼은 의심의 여지 없이 그를 사랑한다는 것을 확인시켜주는 데만 꼬박 석 달이 걸렸다. 그 문제가 해결되자 그다음으로 그를 덮친 것은 그 동안 그가 죽여온 무고한 자들, 특히 아버지를 죽인 것에 대한 죄책감이었고 둘은 그것에 대한 속죄로 아우터 림의 행성들을 돌며 퍼스트 오더에 의해 피해를 입은 난민들을 도왔다. 너무나 많은 사람이 퍼스트 오더에 의해 삶의 터전과 가족을 잃었다는 사실에 레이는 이렇게 벤을 살려둬도 되는 건가 하는 생각마저 들 때도 종종 있었다. 아무 대가 없이 사람들을 도우며 활짝 웃을 수 있게 된 벤 솔로와 마스크를 쓰고 무자비하게 라이트 세이버를 휘둘러 그들의 가족을 죽이던 카일로 렌이 같은 사람이란 게 도저히 믿기지 않아 그녀는 남몰래 뒤에서 쓴웃음을 짓곤 했다. 하지만 그녀의 눈앞에 있는 사람은 분명히 벤 솔로였다. 그런 식의 내적 갈등이 계속되던 첫 1년이었다.

사랑한다고 말하면서도 마음속으로는 끊임없이 흔들리던 그녀가 처음으로 확신을 가진 것은 1년하고도 조금 더 시간이 흐른 어느 날이었다.

그 날도 두 사람은 아우터 림의 투타 행성에서 난민들을 위해 마을을 재건하는 일을 돕고 있었다. 투타 행성은 별 특별할 것도 없는 평범한 행성이었고, 퍼스트 오더의 공격이 있기 전에는 주민들 대부분이 농사로 생계를 꾸려가던 곳이었다. 한마디로 재수 없게 공격받은 행성이었다. 그리고 그곳에서 그녀가 본 것은 그녀가 생각지도 못했던 것이었다.

젊은 혈기로 퍼스트 오더에 들어가 제법 높은 위치에까지 오른 한 남자가 있었다. 그는 퍼스트 오더가 무능한 신 공화국을 대신해 은하계에 새로운 질서를 만들어 주리라 믿었으며, 자신이 하는 일이 비록 손에 피를 묻히는 더러운 일일지언정 다음 세대를 위해서는 꼭 필요한 정의로운 일이라 믿어 의심치 않았다. 그렇게 그는 자신의 고향을 공격할 것을 명했고, 전쟁이 끝나고 나서야 자신이 무슨 일을 저질렀는지 깨달았다. 그는 지독한 죄책감에 스스로 목숨을 끊을 것을 결심했고 마지막으로 자신의 죄를 직시하기 위해 고향으로 돌아왔다.

행복하게 해주겠다는 남자의 말을 믿은 한 어리석은 여자가 있었다. 남자가 죽었다, 이미 다른 여자가 생겼다, 너를 잊은 것이다 라는 말은 하나도 귀담아듣지 않은 어리석은 여자였다. 그녀는 기약 없이 남자를 기다리다 퍼스트 오더의 공격이 있던 그 날 왼쪽 눈을 잃었다. 마땅한 의료시설만 있으면 얼마든지 고칠 수 있는 부상이었지만 모든 것이 파괴된 투타 행성에서는 도저히 손을 쓸 수 없는 치명적인 것이었다. 남자가 사랑했던 푸른 눈동자는 빛을 잃고 뿌옇게 변해버렸고 아름다운 그녀의 얼굴은 일그러져 버렸다.

고향으로 돌아온 남자는 참 당연한 일이지만 여자와 마주쳤다. 짧지도 길지도 않은 시간 동안 두 사람의 얼굴은 참 많이 변해버렸지만 어리석은 여자는 한눈에 남자를 알아보고 그를 감싸 안았다. 죄책감에 찌들었지만 죽을 용기는 없던 남자는 여자와 결혼했고 둘은 행복하게 살았다. 행복하게.

레이에게 담담하게 자기 이야기를 풀어 놓던 그 여자의 얼굴은 더없이 평온했다. 그녀의 얼굴에는 자신의 얼굴을 망가뜨린 남자에 대한 어떤 원망도 찾아볼 수 없었다. 그녀의 배는 살짝 볼록하게 솟아 있었고, 남자와 앞으로 그려 갈 미래에 대한 확신으로 가득 차 있었다. 아무리 당신이 그를 용서했다지만 그는 무고한 사람들을 죽인 살인자예요 라고 레이는 내뱉었다(그 당시의 레이는 인정하지 않았지만, 지금의 레이는 그것이 그 여자에 대한 질투심인 것을 인정할 수밖에 없었다.). 그리고 그 여자는 아무 말 없이 웃었다.

벤 솔로를 사랑하면서도 항상 마음 한 켠에는 그에게 고통받은 사람들을 위해 그를 단죄해야 한다는 생각이 자리해있던 레이였다.

 

‘그에게 죄가 있는 것은 맞지만, 내가 무슨 권한으로 그를 단죄할 수 있단 말인가. 그냥 모든 것을 잊고 사랑하기에도 시간은 짧은데.’

 

그 날은 이름 없는 행성에서의 은거 이후 처음으로 두 사람이 피임 없이 관계를 가진 날이었다. 그녀는 직감적으로 관계를 가지면 ‘무슨 일’이 일어날 거란 것을 알았지만 개의치 않았다. 얼마 후 그녀는 자신이 임신했다는 것을 깨달았고, 파드메는 10달을 꼭 채워서 태어났다.

3년 동안 그녀의 시간은 지금까지 살아온 인생과 비교했을 때 비교적 행복한 일들로 채워져 있었다-레이는 머릿속에서 그 생각들을 옆으로 치워 두었고, 다시 한번 그녀의 머릿속에서 “이렇게 살아도 괜찮은 것일까”라는 목소리가 울렸다. 그 누구의 목소리도 아닌 그녀 자신의 목소리였다. 누군가의 의지도 아닌 그녀 자신의 의지. 그녀는 한 사람으로서 자신의 행복을 추구할 권리가 있고 누구에게도 그녀에게 희생을 강요할 수 없다. 이것은 그저 그녀의 오롯한 의지였다. 포스에게 선택받은 자로서 그녀는 아직까지 남아있는 혼란을 잠재울 힘이 있었고, 그녀의 신념은 ‘이 힘을 그냥 이곳에서 썩혀서는 안 된다’ 였다. 또 그녀와 벤, 파드메가 언제까지 이 행성에서 숨어 살 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 특히 파드메가 더더욱 그랬다. 어린 파드메가 자라기에는 너무나 조용한 곳이었다. 파드메가 자라면 또래의 친구들을 사귀게 해주고 싶었고, 학교에 가서 많은 사람과 어울릴 수 있게 해주고 싶었다. 파드메에게 엄마 아빠 말고도 다른 가족들이 있다는 것도 보여주고 싶었고 저 넓은 세상의 온갖 모습들을 보여주고 싶었다.

그리고 다시는 누군가가 간신히 갖게 된 그녀의 가족을 망가뜨릴 수 없도록, 이 은하계의 질서를 흔드는 것은 그 무엇이든 간에 말끔하게 ‘정리’ 하고 싶었다.

 

“레이.”

 

레이는 그녀를 부르는 낮은 목소리에 눈을 떴다. 너무 깊게 생각에 빠져 있던 탓일까, 벤이 집에 거의 다 왔다는 사실조차 감지하지 못하고 있었다. 그의 손에는 레이를 위한 간식거리와 아이를 위한 장난감이 들려 있었다.

 

“피곤했나 보네. 이렇게 소파에서 정신없이 자는 걸 보면.”  
"잔 건 아니고, 잠시 생각할게 좀 있어서."

 

아냐, 분명 깜빡 존 거 바로 눈앞에서 보는 것마냥 아주 생생하게 보였다고. 당신이 무슨 생각을 하는지도. 벤의 입술이 레이의 이마에 살짝 닿았다가 떨어졌다. 그는 장을 봐온 물건들을 거실 테이블에 올려놓았고, 소파에서 몸을 일으킨 레이의 옆에 앉았다.

 

“솔직히 말하자면 아직 나는 마음의 준비가 안됐어.”

 

레이는 아무 말 없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 아주 어린 시절부터 끊임없이 다크 사이드에 유혹당하며 살아온 그가 3년이라는 짧은 시간 동안 이 정도로 회복되리라고는 애초에 기대도 하지 않았다. 지금의 이만큼이라도 회복된 것이 대견했고 신에게 감사한 일이었다.

 

“하지만 마음의 준비가 되지 않았다고 해서 여기서 가만히 있을 수는 없어. 나에게도 내가 저지른 실수를 바로잡을 의무가 있고 네가 떠나는 걸 내가 가만히 보고 있을 거라 생각하진 마. 네가 가면 나도 간다.”

 

벤은 레이의 두 손을 잡고 지긋이 그녀의 눈을 바라보았다. 두 사람은 서로를 바라보며 미소 지었고 그들의 머릿속은 우선 레아와 루크-레이는 어쩌면 요다와 오비완, 아나킨도 찾아올지 몰라! 라고 속삭였고, 아나킨이라는 말에 벤은 설렘과 부끄러움이 교차한 표정을 지었다-를 찾아가 어떻게 깜짝 놀라게(파드메의 존재만으로도 충분할 것 같지만)해줄지, 핀과 포에게 어떻게 사과하면(레이의 죽음으로 사죄해도 모자라 라는 말에 벤은 알고 있다고 울먹였다)좋을지 등의 생각으로 가득 찼다.

그리고 정적을 깨고 파드메가 울기 시작했다. 그 소리에 둘은 한가지 놓치고 있던 아주 중요한 사실을 깨달았다.

 

“우리가 퍼스트 오더 잔당을 정리할 동안 애는 누가 돌보지?”

 

둘은 말문이 막혔고, 멍청한 표정으로 서로를 바라보다 온 집안이 떠나가라 우는 파드메에게로 시선을 보냈다. 파드메는 ‘무능하기 짝이 없는’ 자신의 부모에게 당장 필요한 것을 살펴서 대령하라고 고함치고 있었고 둘은 그것을 외면할 수 없었다. 레이는 파드메의 기저귀가 젖어 있진 않은지 확인해보려다 문득 이 시간이 평소 파드메가 우유를 찾는 시점이라는 것을 깨달았고, 바로 아기 침대에 누워 있는 파드메를 들어 안고 소파에 앉아 윗옷을 걷어 올려 젖을 물렸다. 벤은 레이의 하얀 젖가슴을 보며 흐뭇한-레이의 객관적 시선에서는 변태 같은-미소를 지었고 레이는 애써 그를 외면했다. 그리고 호시탐탐 파드메가 물고 있지 않은 젖꼭지를 건드리고 ‘갖고 놀려’ 드는 그를 저지하는 동시에 아이가 편하게 젖을 물 수 있도록 자세를 잡느라 진땀을 빼야 했다.

한참 후 겨우 젖을 다 물리고 트림까지 시켜주고 나서야 두 사람은 다시 아주 중요한 화제에 집중할 수 있었다. 그새 새근새근 잠든 파드메를 침대에 뉘어 준 뒤 가장 먼저 말을 꺼낸 사람은 벤이었다.

 

“레이, 내 개인적인 생각인데 역시 내 경험에 따르자면 아이는 부모 손에 직접 키워지는 것이 중요해. 애가 자라면서 부모님과 떨어져 있는 시간이 많으면 그건 포스의 차원을 떠나서 아이의 인격 형성에 좋지 않다고 생각해. 그러니.”

 

벤은 잠시 레이의 눈치를 살피다 헛기침을 하고는 말을 이었다.

 

“차라리 내가 파드메를 업고 다니면 되지 않을까? 파드메가 아직 그렇게 무거운 것도 아니니 업고도 충분히 싸울 수 있어.”  
“너 미쳤냐?”

 

레이의 손바닥이 벤의 광활한 등짝을 시원스레 내리쳤다. 벤은 새된 목소리로 괴성을 내질렀고, 애 깨겠다는 레이의 일갈과 함께 똑같은 지점을 다시 한번 타격 당했다.

 

“사실 너도 같은 생각했잖…”

 

벤의 말이 끝나기도 전에 레이의 등짝스매시가 한 번 더 날아들었다. 벤은 자리에서 벌떡 일어나 그 큰 몸뚱아리를 휘저으며 안방으로 도망쳤다. 저 요람 밖에서 부모가 코흘리개 애들도 혀를 찰 유치한 쌈박질을 하고 있다는 걸 아는지 모르는지 아니면 그냥 알고도 무시하는 건지 요람 속의 아기 파드메는 세상 모르게 잠에 빠져 들었다.

**Author's Note:**

> ao3에 올리는 첫글이네요. 새벽감성은 고자손도 움직이게 합니다.
> 
> 일단 모유수유 장면때문에 어쩔까 하다가 전체이용가로...


End file.
